These Days
by BleachBurns
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven. This is their life. They have sex. They Fight. They make up. Are they even happy? How long will they last? Dark. A little sad.
1. 5:30 Wednesday Night

Beast Boy's mouth found Raven's delicate neck and a reluctant sigh fell past her lips. She pushed backward against his body and could feel his hardness caught between them. Out of the corner of her eye she found a crack between the curtain and the wall and in the reflection of the bathroom mirror she saw herself pressed against the tiled wall of the shower. Her hair was dripping water down the length of her body and she watched as one of Beast Boy's arms snaked across her stomach. His fingers dipped between her legs and were suddenly pressing against her entrance. She gasped and reeled back, watching her own reflection as she tried to impale herself further onto his digits. Beast Boy's head turned and he followed Raven's line of sight to her duplicate in the mirror outside of the shower. His fingers stopped their ministrations for a moment and Raven tried desperately to get them to move again as Beast Boy reached out and closed the curtain fully.

The two made love slowly but not necessarily gently. They paced themselves, lasting so long that the water falling from the showerhead above them had cooled considerably. Raven was bent over slightly, hands pressed against the wall of the shower with Beast Boy still behind her. The pressure inside her was nearly too much to bear and she knew she would not last much longer. Beast Boy's movements had become increasing erratic and less rhythmic within the last minute or so and she knew that he too was close to completion. She bent her head down and looked between her legs, concentrating on a spot on the shower's floor past Beast Boy's feet where a small piece of tile had been chipped.

Not a word had been passed between them during the entire duration of their love making. In fact, Raven couldn't remember if the two had spoken at all that day. She had ended up with him here only because he had grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom. When he turned on the water and started undressing she knew what he wanted. Because it had been silent except for the constant noise of the water falling, Beast Boy's sudden "Oh…" startled her enough to break her stare at the chipped tile.

Strong hands grabbed her hips and Beast Boy thrust fully into her, causing her head to nearly hit the shower wall. He held her still and Raven suddenly realized that she too was cumming. Her mind was so far away from the situation that she only felt the very last surge of orgasm and the pleasant tingle as it left her.

Both bodies remained unmoving and the only sound now was the water and heavy breathing as their combined fluids ran down Raven's legs. After a moment Beast Boy pulled out and the two cleaned themselves in the necessary areas before stepping out of the shower and toweling off.

Beast Boy reached out and wiped the fog off the mirror and Raven watched tiny streams of moisture run down its length. The two stood side by side, both wrapped in towels and still feeling the pleasant tingling of their love making pumping through their bodies. Beast Boy's towel was down a little too low on his hips and the top of his dark curls were peeking over the white cotton. He readjusted the towel and then placed his arm over Raven's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. They both stared into the mirror in front of them and saw that neither of them was smiling, but neither were they frowning. They could both tell that they weren't happy, but, all in all, at least they weren't sad.


	2. 8:15 Wednesday Night

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, his handsome face made ugly by anger. Raven stood across from Beast Boy on the other side of the Titan's common room. The two were far apart, at least twenty feet, but the incredible animosity between them was easily felt by the other Titan's who sat on the couch in the middle of their argument.

Raven and Beast Boy, like every other couple, fought from time to time, but this particular fight exploded from out of nowhere. It was, in fact, so sudden and intense, that Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, were actually quite afraid. They'd fought countless villains; all gunning for their lives, but being stuck between these two Titan's battle was more horrifying than anything they'd ever faced before.

"How could you not even care, Beast Boy? You're so stupid!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing a painful red.

Beast Boy's face fell a moment. The digs at his intelligence had been spilling out of Raven's disdainful lips more and more frequently. Anger returned to him in a moment and he was suddenly shouting again. "Shut the fuck up, Raven!" It spat from his mouth like filth and hit Raven hard. There were gasps from the other Titans who were unsuccessfully trying to sink into the couch. "You are so conceited. You think that you're amazing and everyone else is below you." He shook his head sadly, his voice lowering. "It's no wonder you were always alone before I started going out with you."

The only sound now was Beast Boy's footsteps as he moved across the room and toward the door. The other Titan's peered over the back of the couch as Beast Boy drew closer to Raven. The dark Titan was seemingly still, her face completely unreadable. The only sign that she had been affected at all by Beast Boy's comment were the tremors that moved her body.

Beast Boy's eyes were locked with Raven's. A painful congestion built up in the other Titan's chest as Beast Boy came almost level with Raven. Would he pass unharmed? Would she lash out and incinerate him? Beast Boy stopped when he was next to his girlfriend. She was still shaking and he could feel it even though they weren't touching. He paused a moment, took in a breath, and without looking at her said, "I don't know why, but we just don't work." He continued to the door and left behind him a totally destructed Raven.


End file.
